1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mating assemblies and, more particularly, to a guide assembly for mechanically supporting and electrically connecting a rail mounted device.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Various mechanical substructures, such as printed wiring boards and other mechanical devices provide support for detachably attached devices of various sorts that are electrically connected to elements attendant the mechanically substructure. No industry standard presently exists for mounting such devices on the mechanical substructure. Accordingly, provisions must be made unique to each device to mount same. Furthermore, the electrical interconnections vary widely in type and usually require manual engagement. The potential for substantial damage due to static electricity to components mounted on the mechanical substructure or components of a device being mounted exists. To dissipate any electrostatic charges, known procedures must be employed but the carrying out of such procedures is sometimes omitted with attendant actual or potential damage to one or more components.
The present invention relates to guides mounted upon a mechanical substructure for engaging the corresponding rails attached to a device to be demountably mounted upon the mechanical substructure. The alignment of the device with components of the mechanical substructure is assured through predetermined interconnection and alignment between the guides and the rails. Such alignment permits mating between electromechanical connectors attendant the device and the mechanical substructure. Elements interacting between the guides and the rails assure dissipation of any electrostatic charges and a zero static potential upon mounting of the device to preclude damage to the electrical components from static electricity. The cooperative engagement between the guides and the rails eliminates the need for manual access to make further mechanical or electrical connections and thereby permit a low profile mechanical packaging enclosure commensurate in size with the device.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention is to provide a guide and rail assembly for mating and electrically connecting a device to a mechanical substructure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an industry standard assembly for demountably mounting electromechanical devices on a mechanical substructure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mating assembly which dissipates any existing electrostatic charges during the mating procedure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mating assembly which eliminates the need for manual mechanical connection and engagement of mating electrical conductors.
A further object of the present invention is to provide rails attachable to any device, or a housing therefor, for engagement with guides mounted on the mechanical substructure to which the device is to be mechanically and electrically connected.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a method for mating and electrically connecting a device in alignment with a mechanical substructure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for electrostatic dissipation upon mechanical and electrical attachment of a device to a substructure.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.